


Quick drabbles

by Lunathunder



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach House, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Original Characters - Freeform, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunathunder/pseuds/Lunathunder
Summary: I dunno I found it on pintrestHere's a playlist for part 3:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-DzY6wBOKbcDXN1rYnnp499TulOQNatx
Relationships: Teegan/Teragohan





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhhhh sorry

A much needed vacation was given to Teegan and Teragohan after a long trip away from Kara’s Vale. They came back covered in scratches and new scars and wounds that needed mending. “Take a break!” Molly Farmer, Teegan’s party member, had begged them after they returned. They had been mostly fighting and had finally been able to liberate the town after a ruthless king took over. They had reluctantly agreed only after trying their best to make up excuses of “We’re so busy after getting back into Kara's FATE HQ, we really don’t have the time”. But they had finally given in after learning that Teegan had overworked themself into being sick during their trip and Teragohan was becoming exhausted and burnt out from her work.

Teegan had suggested they go to the beach for a few days and Teragohan had agreed and here they were. A small beach, just the two of them with a small cabin that looked like no one had inhabited it for a few years. Teegan had suggested when they got there to go swimming. After a long day of the foamy waves brushing up on their toes and sand blowing past their legs, they returned to the cabin, dripping with the salty water and the feeling of waves on Teegan’s ankles. They had both agreed to bathe and then meet in the single bed that was in the cabin, (which was awkward) and get to bed. After they had both bathed, they sat on opposite sides of the bed, Teegan brushed a soaked strand of hair behind their ear and shuffled uncomfortably.

“Should we have gotten food?” teegan asked, trying to break the silence between the two. Teragohan shrugged and smiled slightly. “It’s kinda late… We can worry about food tomorrow?” she asked, untucking the cotton blanket she’d brought from her bag and threw it across the bed. Teegan nodded and smiled. “I can take the floor you know… It’s really not a big deal.” they said, standing up and pulling the other side of the blanket so it covered the entire bed. “No!” Teragohan yelped, her cheeks turning pink. “Uhm, it’ll be fine… Er, please sleep in the bed…” she mumbled, slipping under the cover and covering her face. Teegan smiled and joined her, moving closer to the half orc woman. The warmth of her made Teegan feel at home. It smelled like salt and beaches and… green apple? Teegan snickered lightly and brought their hand up to their neck. “What?” Teragohan said quietly, looking at Teegan. “Nothing. I didn’t expect to smell green apples.” they answered back, moving so they could face her. “Ah… okay.” Teragohan mumbled awkwardly. “I can change it if you don’t like it.” she says after a moment. “No,” Teegan answers quickly, “It’s nice. Reminds me of home.” Teegan added, moving their hair to try and stop the wet patch that was forming under their ear. Teragohan smiled and sighed. “What was your home like anyway? You never talk about it.” she says, shifting slightly closer to the elf. Teegan sighes and smiles a little. “It was just a small village in the woods. Nothing special. They did treat me like a person which was nice. When I came out they were supportive. I had a teacher who was pretty weird. But all teachers are kinda weird.” Teegan rambled. Teragohan laughed and smiled, brushing Teegan’s face with the tips of her fingers. Teegan shuddered with the feeling and smiled back, tucking in even closer. “Tell me more?” Teragohan asked, looking at Teegan. “Uh, sure. Basically, it’s just a forest, we live in the trees and stuff…” The later it got, the more Teegan rambled and the more and more Teragohan started to drift in and out of sleep. Teegan shuffled so that they would have their head on top of Teragohan’s, their arm draped over their shoulder gently, enjoying the slow rise and fall of Teragohan’s breathing. Teegan sighed and looked at the window next to the bed, the stars still shone gently in the inky black sky. Teegan smiled and kissed the top of Teragohan’s head, inhaling the light scent of apples and beach water. Teragohan shifted to look at Teegan. “What was that for?” she asked and Teegan turned bright red. “I thought you were asleep! I uh- t-thought that we did good? At Greenflower... It was more of a friendship kiss??” Teegan rambled and Teragohan shot up.

“No, this just makes it weird.” she says, wrapping her arms around herself. “I’m sorry…” Teegan said, shooting out of the small bed. “ No, I didn't mean it like that… I’m gonna go…” Teegan said, making their way to the door. “Teegan.” Teragohan said, standing up and walking over to Teegan, grabbing their wrist carefully. “No… It-It was nice. Gods, you’re so clueless you stupid head.” Teragohan said, and put her face into her hands. “Teragohan…” Teegan said, trying to take her wrists and pull them away from her face. “Clueless about what?” they asked. Teragohan dropped her hands away from her face and stared at Teegan. “Are you serious?” she said, taking the wood elf by the shoulders. “I-” she exhales through her nose quickly and looks away, “Gods, I love you.” she said, backing away. “Since when?” Teegan asked, “I know you knew I liked you but I didn’t think you liked me back.” they added, “I was really drunk when I first talked to you I think.” “I don’t know when I started to feel this way? Maybe since you passed initiation? Since you defended Kara’s Vale from the capital? When you got shitfaced and I carried you back to base?” Teragohan admitted, walking over to the bed and sitting down. Teegan follwed close behind. “I’m clueless... I’m sorry I didn’t realise.” they said, “Well… What do you say?” Teragohan said, looking at Teegan quickly and then looking away. “Wait! I have a pick up line for that!” Teegan yelped, jumping up and rounding the corner into the bathroom. They returned and struck a dramatic pose.

“Are you from Dalhurst? Because Darlin’, I am thirsty.” Teegan said with a cheesy smile. Teragohan scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Yes, that’s it. You’ve solved the puzzle. It was a cheesy pickup line you needed to win my affections.” She said, flopping backwards. Teegan laughed and threw themself onto the bed, leaning close to Teragohan. “I take that as a yes?” Teegan says quietly, turning on their side and leaning on Teragohan’s shoulder. She looks down and smiles. “Yeah.” Teegan grins, beginning to feel their eyes droop. The feeling of waves on their ankles returned as they fell asleep, being covered by the blanket made their stomach flip. Another quick movement and Teragohan was next to them, an arm wrapped behind Teegan’s head. Their stomach flipped lightly as they fell asleep.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay a sickfic! I plan on writing more to this one soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops

By the time they had made it to the inn, Teegan’s head was swimming and Teragohan, her arm wrapped around their hand carefully, carrying the sick wood elf into their room. It had been a long trip to the small town of Greenflower, a town that sounds exactly like the name, covered in lush ferns, mosses and their namesake, green flowers. And when the pair had finally arrived, they had formulated a schedule. They would need to find an inn, get supper and ask for clues around town, only about halfway through dinner, Teegan had begun to feel queazy. “We need to get you into bed, love.” Teragohan coaxed, helping Teegan out of their chair after they had stumbled over their own feet.

“I don’t need to. It’s only 6 pm!” Teegan whined, placing a hand on the back of their chair lightly. Teragohan shook her head and smiled slightly at Teegan before picking them up and adjusting the small elf carefully. “You really need rest.” she hummed, placing a few pieces of gold on the front bar and pushed the door open with her hip. Teegan shook their head weakly, only to groan with the weighet at the crown of their head. This wasn’t good. A milky sort of wave fell over their vision and they closed their eyes, feeling as though their body was spinning against Teragohan’s chest. “‘m sorry…” Teegan said, their voice thick, maybe they were just exhausted from the journey? Teegan and Teragohan had been travelling for almost a week or two. They wouldn’t be surprised with all of the fighting they had done the last two days, Teegan was finally feeling the effects of it. Teragohan sighed and eyed Teegan’s face. There was a bit of a reddish coloring across their cheeks. Not a good sign. Teragohan opened the door with her shoulder, being careful of Teegan’s head and placed them down into a soft looking armchair.

“‘s nice.” Teegan mumbled sleepily, a weak smile spreading across their face. Teragohan looked at them with a concerned look, then shook her head, going through her medium sized bag. Most of their stuff was on the smaller bed to Teegan’s left, closer to the window. The sun cast a golden shadow over the wooden floorboards and the cotton blankets. “Come on,” Teragohan coaxed again, lifting the elf with such ease. Teegan shuffled in her arms as their eyes began to flutter closed carefully. Teragohan sighed, bringing a cool breeze against Teegan’s warm face. She turned carefully and placed Teegan carefully into the large bed, pulling off the elf’s heavy cloak and travelling boots. Next, unlacing the back of their armour and loosening the ties on Teegan’s tunic. “You’ve been binding again? We’re going to have to take that off… Is that okay? I also have to run back out to pick up medicine from the general store across the street.” Teragohan asked, slightly peering at the tight wrap of cloth around the wood elves' small torso. Teegan nodded and looked at Teragohan, their eyes slightly dim. “s all good. Still kinda hungry. And hot. Can you open the window?” they asked, following Terogohan’s movements to sit them up to remove the bandaging. Teragohan runs her fingers carefully against the bruised skin of Teegan’s rib cage and furrows her brows slightly, now wasn’t the time to be creating a fight about binding correctly. Teragohan sighed and stood up, laying Teegan back down carefully and walked to the window, swinging it open a little. The curtains fluttered carefully in the breeze as the half orc walked towards her bag and slung it across her shoulder. “I’ll be back soon. Just goin’ to pick up the medicine you need and a few other things.” Teragohan said quietly, looking back to Teegan who had flipped onto their side. They nodded and smiled.

“I’ll be fine…” Teegan assured the half orc woman looked at Teegan worriedly. “I promise.” they said, their eyes drifting shut slowly. Teragohan walked over to Teegan and kissed the top of their head. “I know you’ll be okay… I just worry about you sometimes, you dumdum.” she laughed lightly into Teegan’s hair. Teegan smiled and touched Teragohan’s face. “I know.” they said, their voice low with exhaustion. “It’s probably nothing though.” they said “You should go. Before it gets too late.” Teegan smiled again, dropping their hand lightly. Teragohan stands and walks over to the door. “You’ll tell me if you need anything else, right?” she asks when she makes it to the door. Teegan nods and watches as Teragohan exits and closes the door softly. Soon Teragohan returns with the medicine and walks over to the small bed.

“I’m going to need you to sit up.” Teragohan says quietly, helping the wood elf sit up and take the medicine. “This stuff’s nasty.” Teegan says, retching softly. Teragohan smiles and lays them back down. “Try and get some rest.” she says, placing the bottle on the nightstand next to the bed before sitting on the side of the bed and taking Teegan’s hand in her own. Teegan’s eyelids started to melt close again. Dizzy was the only thing they felt until all they saw was Teragohan’s face as the world went black into an endless dizzy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 really likes to fuck with my formatting :(


	3. Starlights (Part 3 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I haven't updated in forever! 
> 
> Roadtrips, CD's and fast food! What will these two get up to on this final update?

Teegan had very obvious feelings for the older girl but was too afraid to tell her, Teegan was also with someone else. Someone that they didn’t love. But Teegan wanted to tell Teragohan that she was the only thing that mattered to them. Fuck Elecan, fuck their father. They could deal with the fact that they got back that they would break up with their boyfriend and act like that relationship was just a horrible dream. 

They had decided to take a weekend trip down to the beach and stay until Tuesday afternoon, just the two of them. Teegan had planned most of it in a small hope that they could ask out Teragohan. They both sat in the small car as they drove down a small back road in silence, the light buzz of the radio, a song that was moderately paced kept the silence from being unbearable. Teegan pulled on the seatbelt lightly away from their neck as they pulled their pillow from the backseat and leaned it against the window. Teragohan looked towards Teegan and smiled lightly.

“Tired?” she asks, eyeing Teegan’s pillow. Teegan shrugged and looked out the window, watching the trees fly past.

“I guess…” they said, looking back to Teragohan. “I’ve never really been out this way… well, not in a long time but still… It’s been a long time.” Teegan explained. They turned to face the window again. The sun had just begun to sink below the horizon in front of them casting a warm golden glow through the windshield. They smiled lightly and started to fall asleep. They watched the car tree swing on Teragohan’s rearview mirror.

“It’s not too bright for you?” Teragohan asked, flicking her eyes towards Teegan for only a second, her hazel eyes turning a light green in the late afternoon sunset. Teegan shook her head and rested their head on their pillow. Teragohan reached over and flipped the visor down, just casting a careful shadow over Teegan’s eyes. Teegan tugged at their seatbelt again, leaving their hand on the top half of the seatbelt, lulled by the buzz of the radio and the warmth of the sun.

A few hours later, Teegan awoke to the feeling of being shaken. They jolted slightly, their hand had slipped from the belt to in between the seat and the door and they had folded their legs up to their chest somehow. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!” Teragohan said, her fingertips just barely touching Teegan’s bare shoulder. Teegan looked around, squinting with heavy sleepy eyes.

“Where are we?” Teegan asked groggily, rubbing their eyes with the heel of their hand. They sat up and unfolded their legs, groaning from stiffness.

“I stopped at a place to grab some food. We’re about 2 minutes away from the beach so we’ll be there in no time. You passed out around 5. It’s 7 now.” Teragohan said, turning down the radio a little. “I figured I would let you know and I would just go in and grab food and then be back out. We could eat on the beach.” Teegan nodded. Another guitar song popped on the radio and Teegan smiled. 

“Yeah. That sounds good,” Teegan said, their voice hoarse. Teragohan smiled and touched Teegan’s face lightly. “Don’t you” by Darren Criss played over the radio as they sat there for a second, Teegan’s face heating up. Teragohan must have noticed because she smiled awkwardly and stepped out of the car. She stood still for a moment, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. 

“What do you want?” Teragohan asked quickly, popping her knuckles. 

“Uh, a bacon cheeseburger please.” Teegan answered quickly, sitting up and stretching. What was that about? Nobody really did that with them anyways. Teragohan smiled again and nodded. 

“I’ll be back. I have the radio on a disc so I don’t really care if you change the song.” she said. “Just don’t change the disc.” she added quickly before turning on her heel. The song had long changed and a faster song buzzed through the radio. Teegan sighed and looked around. The small town they were in teegan guessed didn’t have very much light pollution so the stars were in full view. Teegan opened their window and looked out. Teegan still had no idea where they were. It was all unfamiliar surroundings and smells that didn’t smell like and smells that didn't smell like home or anywhere that they knew of. Teegan yawned again and sat inside the car quietly, the light hum of music lulling them to sleep. 

They don't know how much time has passed but their face is smashed against their pillow and the duo is driving again, Teegan looked around quietly. "Hey, we're gonna be there soon." teragohan says lightly, her face illuminated slightly by the headlights. Teegan groans lightly, nodding their head sleepily. "Hey don't quit on me now!" Teragohan laughs, shaking Teegan's shoulder. 

"'m not," Teegan mumbled. "Jus' hangin' out." Teragohan laughed and slowed down. "And we're here!" she said, finally parking and taking the key out of the ignition. Teegan got out, stretching their legs and shaking slightly. "Hey, if you want, I can just take in your food and I'll put it in the fridge," Teragohan said, ejecting the disc and putting it into a case. "Sure," they replied walking slowly to the front door. 

The next few minutes were a blur, they remember coming inside, being shown their room, and then the sun rising the next morning. Which was weird because Teegan was pretty sure there was an interaction between them. They noticed a disc laying on the end table and Teegan remembered. A playlist just for them... Teragohan confessing her feelings before walking quietly to her own room. The thing she left behind...

The CD that had been playing in the car. The starlit trip between them. It was weird. almost nostalgic but nice. Teegan would make breakfast later to show her, they felt the same way. Screw Elecan and how he felt. This is only about Teegan and Teragohan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! I'm so happy that you stayed for the whole thing! Feel free to read any of the other things I've written!

**Author's Note:**

> The pick up line was an actual conversation I had with my DM and other party members on Discord....


End file.
